Cinta itu merepotkan !
by nunuYJ
Summary: CHAPTER TERAKHIR! cinta itu memang merepotkan, tapi ketahuilah, lebih merepotkan lagi bila cinta tak ada di sisi
1. Chapter 1

Hallo. . . Nu-chan balik lagi nih. . . XD

Kali ini nu-chan datang dengan fic requestan dari **Klan Nara 'madi'** , dia adalah kakak angkatku. *ka madi : w gak pernah mengakui loe sebagai adik!* Huaaa. . . jahat ! X3 ya berhubung ini fic Shikatema, sedangkan aku adalah pecinta Sasusaku, jadi maaf kalau cerita agak aneh bin ajaib. Sumpah, aku susah banget cari inspirasi buat bikin fic ini T.T aku sendiri bingung kenapa ? apa karena pairingnya? Ah enggak juga, emang dasarnya otak udang aja ! *mengakui* loh, kenapa aku jadi curhat ? ya udahlah, daripadaaku dibacok gara-gara ngomong mulu, langsung aja. . . ^^

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikatema**

**Rated : T**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**Special request from Klan Nara 'madi'**

**Cinta Itu Merepotkan ! chapter 1 . . . .**

**Shikamaru POV**

Hari yang sangat cerah untukku. Dengan awan putih dan matahari yang bersinar cerah yang menambah indahnya pagi hari ini. Namun entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal di hatiku. Seperti firasat buruk atau semacamnya, aku tak mengerti apa itu. Namun yang jelas, perasaan ini sungguh merepotkan !

"Shikamaru, mengapa kau terus terdiam disana? Ayo cepat pergi ke sekolah ! jangan sampai kamu terlambat !" Ujar Nara Shikaku, ayahku.

"Ah ayah ini cerewet sekali sih . Aku kan sudah besar, aku sudah bisa mengatur hidupku sendiri." Jawabku.

" Ya sudahlah, ayah hanya berpesan, kau harus menjadi orang yang sukses dan jangan pernah bilang bahwa hidup itu merepotkan !" nasihatnya padaku, sungguh sangat cerewet.

"Memang nyatanya hidup itu merepotkan!" ucapku yang sedang bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" tambahku.

"Dasar Shikamaru, kapan aku punya menantu bila kau selalu bersikap seperti itu ? apa ada wanita yang menyukaimu? Ah sudahlah." Ucap ayahku dengan suara pelan namun masih terdengar olehku. Sedangkan aku tidak menanggapinya, aku hanya sedikit mendengus. Bagiku, apa pentingnya cinta? Cinta itu merepotkan !

_,_

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah pun aku masih merasakan perasaan tidak enak ini, huuh sangat merepotkan ! Dan aku yakin, pasti aku akan mengalami kejadian yang sangat merepotkan juga.

"Kringgg. . .Kringggg. . . ." terdengar suara sepeda.

"hm? suara apa itu?" *udah tau sepeda* ucapku sambil mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Hei,hei. . awas minggir – minggir !" teriak seseorang yang sepertinya seorang gadis.

"Huaaaa. . . .!" teriakku saat aku menengok ke belakang.

"Ciiiiitttt. . . .DHUAGGHH. . . .."

**End of Shikamaru POV**

Apa yang terjadi dengan Shikamaru ?

Ternyata Shikamaru tertabrak oleh sepeda yang dikendarai oleh seorang wanita yang rambutnya dikuncir 4, sungguh aneh ! *diterbangin Temari* tapi tenang saja,tidak terjadi luka serius antara Shikamaru dan wanita tersebut, hanya saja baju mereka yang terlihat sedikit kotor dan sepeda wanita itu sepertinya rusak. Tapi posisi jatuh mereka itu loh ! ^^ ada yang mau tahu? Posisinya, wanita berkuncir 4 itu jatuh menindih tubuh Shikamaru, lebih tepatnya seperti memeluk Shikamaru. Dan itu terjadi di tengah jalan ! *reader : parah !*

"Hei rambut nanas ! bukannya kau menyingkir , malah berjalan dengan santai ! begini kan akibatnya ! Sakit tahu !" teriak wanita itu memarahi Shikamaru tanpa merubah posisinya. *waduhh*

"sebelum kau memarahiku, lebih baik kau cepat MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU !" ujar Shikamaru sambil membentak.

-BLUSH-

Seketika wajah wanita itu memerah setelah mendapati dirinya menindih Shikamaru.

"ma-ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja !" ujar wanita itu, lalu berdiri.

"huuh,gara-gara kau bajuku jadi kotor ! bisa-bisa aku terlambat ke sekolah , dasar cewek cerewet ! ternyata benar firasatku sedari tadi, aku akan bertemu dengan manusia yang super duper merepotkan sepertimu !" ujar Shikamaru pada wanita di hadapannya.

" enak saja kau, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku tahu ! kau yang jalan di tengah jalan tadi, salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak mau minggir sedikit ! aku juga mau pergi ke sekolah, bahkan ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah ! Dan gara-gara kau, sepedahku jadi rusak seperti itu ! RAMBUT NANAS !" amuk wanita itu.

" Ahh terserah kau saja, dasar WANITA CEREWET ! Seenaknya kau kalau bicara !" timpal Shikamaru.

" Heh ! yang seenaknya itu kau , mengatai aku wanita cerewet padahal kau juga sangat cerewet ! Wanita yang cerewet itu wajar, tapi kalau lelaki? Seperti bencong saja !" ujarnya dengan senyum meledek.

"Ah sudahlah, berdebat dengan wanita sepertimu hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenagaku saja !" Ucap Shikamaru dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Heiiiii. . . ! jangan pergi dulu ! Setidaknya kau meminta maaf dengan membantuku membetulkan sepedaku ini tahu !" teriak wanita itu pada Shikamaru yang sudah pergi menjauh.

" Urus saja urusanmu sendiri WANITA CEREWET !" ujar Shikamaru yang balas teriak.

"Huuh pelit ! awas kau ya ! Dasar kau RAMBUT NANAS !" balas wanita itu.

_,_

Di Konoha High School

"haahhh. . . hari ini sepi sekali sih kalau tidak ada Shika." Ujar Chouji.

"iya nih,Shika mana sih? Tumben datang telat." Tambah Ino.

"sekarang kan ada ulangan, gak bisa nyontek sama Shika dong." Plus Kiba.

"Huuuu. . . dasar Kiba, kalau soal nyontek aja no.1 kau !" ujar Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Chouji. Sedangkan Sasuke, Neji, Shino, dan Hinata ? Stay cool dong ! Terus Sai? Tetap dengan senyum tanpa ekspresinya itu.

"tapi kenapa ya kalau sekarang gak ada Shika tuh gak rame,ada yang kurang gitu kayaknya. padahal kerjaannya cuma tidur dan paling-paling mendangin awan terus. Kenapa ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"karena kita semua itu sahabat,kalau ada salah seorang dari kita gak ada,pasti ada yang kurang. Tapi mungkin terkecuali mereke ber-4 itu loh !" jelas Choji sambil menunjuk Sasuke, Neji,Shino, dan Hinata yang tetap cool.

"Heiii. . .heiii ! Seenaknya kau Chouji ! kalau gak ada Sasuke itu sangat sepi tahu, bahkan sangat-sangat sepi." Ujar Sakura membela pacarnya, Sasuke.

"iya bener tuh, kalau gak ada si teme, siapa yang bakal manggil aku dobe? *dipanggil dobe kok bangga toh mas? o.O* Terus kalau tiada Hinata rasanya dunia ini hampa." Bela Naruto. Hinata hanya diam sambil berblushing ria. *bahasa apaan tuh?*

"Ah, kalian itu hanya membela pacar kalian saja." Ujar Chouji. Dan seketika itu Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke blushing di tempat. *what ? Sasuke blushing? OMG !* Walau Sasuke hanya muncul seburat merah di pipinya, sama aja kayak blushing kan? o.O

"kalau gak ada Neji. . .kalau gak ada Neji. . .mmmm. . . kalau gak ada Neji tuh. . itu. . mmm. . ." ucap Tenten sambil terputus.

"kenapa kalau gak ada Neji ?" Tanya Chouji.

"aku kenapa?" Tanya Neji cool namun wajahnya seperti penuh harap. *pengen di bela kayak Sasuke tuh! Wkwkwkw (^.^)v*

"wahhh jangan-jangan kamu merasa kesepian kalau gak ada neji ya Tenten? Ayo ngaku !" Goda Ino. Mendengar itu wajah Tenten langsung memerah.

"Cieee Tenten. . ." ujar anak-anak yang lain terkecuali ke-4 anak yang cool itu. *tau kan?*

"apa sih,enggak tau, maksudku kalau gak Neji gak rame,kita kan sahabat. Ya kan?" ujar Tenten yang ketahuan banget bohongnya. Tapi kok wajahnya merah ya? Xixixi X3. Gimana sama Neji? Dia hanya ber 'hn' ria. *kayak Sasuke aja* Walau sebenernya di hatinya dia bahagia banget tuh, Hehehe (^,^)v.

"ketauan banget bo'ongnya kau ten." Ujar Sakura.

"hahahaha. . . ." terdengar suara anak-anak yang lain. Sedangkan Neji dan Tenten hanya berblushing.

"Zreeekkkkk. . . . . . !" terdengar suara pintu kelas yang bergeser menandakan ada orang memasuki kelas. Setelah mendengar suara itu, anak-anak yang tadinya berkumpul dan kelas yang dalam keadaan ribut tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sepi. Anak-anak telah kembali ke tempat duduknya dan sedang duduk dengan tenang dan tertib.

Setelah itu,terlihat seorang pria yang juga merupakan siswa berambut nanas *dijitak Shikamaru* dan bermata sayu seperti tidak niat hidup, sedang mengintip dari balik pintu kelas.

"Rrrr. . . permisi, maaf aku terlambat." Ujar lelaki itu denag ragu-ragu karena suasana kelas yang sangat sepi.

"huuuhhh. . . . . kirain Kakashi-sensei. Taunya kamu Shika." Ujar anak-anak sekelas yang kembali gaduh.

"haha,maaf, aku kira tadi Kakashi-sensei sudah masuk. Taunya dia terlambat lagi." Jawab Shikamaru.

"ahh kau ini Shika. Eh,eh, bajumu kenapa kotor begitu Shika? Kau tadi tidak lewat genangan lumpur kan? atau tadi kamu tercebur kolam lumpur?" Tanya Ino.

"iya Shika,kau kenapa?" Tanya yang lainnya.

"ahhh sudahlah, kalau aku ceritakan pun tidak akan jelas tadi aju bertemu seseorang yang menyebabkan aku kejadian yang merepotkan !" jelas Shikamaru.

"ahhh kau ini, tidak mau cerita-cerita pada kami. Gak asyik ah !" ujar Sakura dan Tenten.

"sudahlah,aku mau tidur dulu. Aku ngantuk !" ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan ke pojok kelas lalu tidur disana. GUBRAK ! Datang-datang udah tidur aja tuh anak? Dasar Shikamaru.

_,_

"ZREEEKKK. . . . ." terdengar suara pintu bergeser lagi. Tetapi kali ini yang masuk adalah seorang guru yang amat gaul,karena selalu memakai masker *cihuyy*. Ya, yang masuk adalah Kakashi-sensei, tapi dia tidak sendirian loh. Dia datang dengan seorang gadis yang dikuncir 4. Loh,dikuncir 4? Jangan-jangan. . . .

"baikalah anak-anak, sekarang kalian kedatangan murid baru dari SunaGakure. Namanya adalah Temari, mohon bantuan kalian untuk berteman dengannya." Ujar Kakashi-sensei.

Tetapi sepertinya baik Shikamaru ataupun Temari masih belum menyadari. Shikamaru balum menyadari karena sekarang posisinya wajahnya sedang tertutup oleh lengannya, alias dia sedang tertidur pulas. Sedangkan Temari? mungkin dia belum melihat wajah Shikamaru.

"iya, nama saya Temari. Saya baru datang dari Suna kemarin malam. Mohon bantuan kalian semua ya." Ujar Temari memperkenalkan dirinya.

"baiklah, ada yang mau ditanyakan tentang Temari, anak-anak?" Tanya Temari.

"saya sensei." Seketika itu Kiba langsung menunjuk tangannya.

"iya, silahkan Kiba." Ujar Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkan Kiba.

" bagaimana tipe cowok idamanmu Temari-chan? Hahaha" Tanya Kiba.

"ah maaf Temari-san. Jika kamu tidak mau menjawab, juga tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya bergurau saja." Jelas Kakashi-sensei.

" tidak apa-apa sensei. Saya bisa menjawabnya kok. Mmmm, tipe cowok idamanku ya? Sepertinya cowok yang pintar, baik, dan. . . .mempunyai kepribadian yang unik." Jawab Temari.

"Wahhh berarti Shika sangat cocok untukmu, karena dia punya kepribadian sangat unik. Ya kan teman-teman?" ucap Kiba sambil meminta persetujuan teman-temannya.

"Ah iya, benar itu benar sekali." Jawab teman-teman yang lain.

"Hahaha iya benar, kau cocok dengan Shika." Jawab Temannya juag.

"Shika,eh?" Ucap Temari sambil enaikan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Iya,Shika. Shikamaru." Jawab teman yang lain lagi.

Mendengar suara gaduh teman-teman sekelasnya. Shikamaru pun terbangun dari tidur pulasnya tadi. Dia merasakan seperti ada yang menyebut-nyebut namanya tadi. *hebat Shika punya indra ke6*.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Shika yang baru bangun.

"Whahaha. . . ini dia Shika, Temari-chan." Jelas Sakura.

"Shika?" ucap Temari penuh Tanya sambil mengamati dengan jelas wajah Shikamaru.

"Kauuuuu?" ucap Shikamaru sambil mengamati lekat-lekat wajah Temari.

"Laki-laki rambut Nanas?Kauuuuu. . . .!" ujar Temari sambil teriak dan menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Wanita cerewet berkuncir 4? Kauuuu yang tadi pagi kannnn?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tak kalah kencangnya karena kaget.

"Kau itu yang membuat Sepedaku jadi rusak kan?Dan mambuat aku terlambat pada hari pertamaku masuk sekolah kan?" tariak Temari masih tetap menunjuk Shikamaru sambil terkaget-kaget.

"Kauuuu? Yang menabrakku tadi dan membuatku jadi kotor begini? Terus aku juga jadi terlambat sekolah gara-gara kau WANITACEREWET!" Sekarang Shikamaru telah berdiri sambil menunjuk Temari. *ehh, lagi maen tunjuk-tunjukan ya?hehe XP*

"Enak saja kau ! Dasar kau RAMBUT NANAS." Teriak Temari. Dan terjadilah perang mulut antara Shikamaru dan Temari. Antara 'Wanita Cerewet' dan 'Rambut nanas'. *di kagemane + diterbangin ma ShikaTema*

"Sudah-sudah DIAMMMMM !" teriak Kakashi-sensei menenangkan ShikaTema. *kakashi teriak?waduhh!*

Bagaimana dengan anak-anak yang lain? Mereka hanya bisa cengok *bahasa mana tuh?* melihat pertengkaran ShikaTema dan teriakan sensei mereka itu.

_Masih penasan sama cerita cinta ShikaTema?_

_Tunggu Chapter depan Ya !_

_**To Be Continued**_

Huuuuaaaa. . . . .fict abal apa lagi yang aku buat ini? Oh ya, mudah-mudahan Ka Madi suka dehh. ^^ Tadinya fict ini mau aku jadiin oneshot, tapi nanti bakalan kepanjangan. Jadi aku jadiin multichapter aja deh. Lagian Ka Madi minta supaya fic ini sampe 10 chapter coba, haduhh gimana aku bikinnya. Doain aja supaya aku tetep bisa nulis lanjutan fic ini, soalnya kira-kira 2 minggu lagii aku UKK nih. Kayaknya aku bakalan Hiatus sementara nih. Maaf ya reader. Akhir kata, **Mind to review ? **^^


	2. Chapter 2

-POFFTT-

*tiba-tiba muncul* Holla. . . nu-chan mau bawain fic requestan yang belum kelar kemarin nih. Mau tau gak nu-chan ngerjain ini dimana? Nu-chan ngerjain ini saat acara sekolah loch. Badung banget ya? Hehehe ^^ abis kalau gak dikerjain gimana gitu, gak selesai-selesai dong. Oh ya, maaf juga kalau nanti chapter – chapter berikutnya lama updatenya. Soalnya status nu-chan jadi HIATUS sementara. Kenapa HIATUS? Coz nu-chan kan mau UKK. Jadi harus belajar ekstra nih. Do'ain supaya UKK aku lancar ya ! Yaudahlah, baca aja ya. . .jangan lupa di review ya ! *ngarep –plakkk-* XD tapi sebelum itu, bales review dulu akh. . .

**Nara Madi**

Huuuuaaaa. . . . kakaaaaaakkkkkk. . . . . .

Gimana fic ini? Apakah abal ? gak jelas ? jelek ya? Huhuhu . . .T.T

Heee? Kalau kakak suka baguslahhh. . . ternyata banyak juga yang suka fic ini, aku juga gak nyangka bisa dapet review yang lumayan banyak. :D Tadinya, aku gak mau publish fic ini loh, soalnya takut gak ada yang suka, dan banyak yang ngeflame. Tapi pas aku lihat review'a, aku jadi bersemangat buat lanjutin nih ! :3 Oh ya ka, maaf ya kalau Shika OOC banget, dan kayaknya di chapter ini dia bakal tambah OOC, maaaffff. . . . mudah-mudahan kakak suka . . ^^

**Fun-Ny Chan**

Pertemuannya unik ? yang bener ? makasih ya ! Suka ShikaTema ya? Oke deh, ini chapter dua untuk kamu, makasih udah review. . . XD Salam kenal juga . . ^^

**Micon**

Masa sih ? lucu ya? Waduhh? Kamu gak apa-apa jatuh dari kursi? Cup. . .Cup. . Cup. . ada yang sakit ? *sambil ngelus-ngelus Micon* -plakkkk- XD. Heeeee? Iya ya, Shika cerewet banget ya? Abis aku bingung gimana karakteristik Shikamaru. Maklum aku gak terlalu fanatic banget sama Shikamaru or ShikaTema. Yap, sangat suka SASUSAKU ! Hidup SASUSAKU *ngibarin bendera Sasusaku -?-* Makasih udah review ya. . . ^^

**Anwong**

Haloha juga :D. Jangan setengah dong bacanya, , , diabisin -?- *emang makanan* hehehe. Penasaran ya? Oke-oke, ini udah update biar kamu gak penasaran. Thanks review'a. . . XD

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinette**

Makasih AnnZie-chan ! punya FB ? temenan yuk ! Hehehehe :D

Iya iya, awalnya emang berantem tapi akhirnya, , , Lihat saja nanti ! *gaploked*. Ini sudah aku update AnnZie-chan, maaf kalau tambah gaje (n.n)v

Judulnya ya? Yang mana yang harus pake kapital ? (^_^)a Tolong bantuannya ya ! Hehehehe

**Jeevas Lollipop**

Kita udah jadi teman fb kan? eh masa? Padahal aku gak bermaksud ngelucu loh, itu sebuah -?- ketidak sengajaan. Memangnya lucu ya? Tak apalah ! yang penting reader suka. . XD Makasih sudah review dan baca ficku. . Nih udah update, maaf kalau tambah gaje aja. . . ^^v

**AyuliaKirei**, **Li Qiu Lollipop**, **Tsukiko Reika**, **Kiro yoiD**, **Karin-chan Hanazono Akatsuki**

Hehehehe, , terima kasih sudah mau review ficku yang gaje ini. . . apa benar fic ini lucu ? yang penting kalian suka dehhh. . . :D Nih chapter duanya. . semoga suka ! jangan lupa dibaca dan tinggalkan review, satu review anda berguna untuk mengurangi dampak global warming *gak nyambung dan gak ngaruh sama sekali* (n_n)v Oke, salam kenal dan selamat -?- berteman ya, jangan lupa add FB atau follow twitter q ya ! (lihat di profile).

Selamat membaca nyo ~~~~~

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikatema**

**Rated : T**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**Special request from Klan Nara 'madi'**

**Cinta itu merepotkan ! chapter 2 . . . **

"Temari-san, Shikamaru. Kalian jangan bertengkar seperti tadi lagi. Jika kalian bertengkar seperti tadi lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukum kalian. Ingat Temari-san, kau ini adalah anak baru di sekolah ini. Jangan sekali-kali kau mencari masalah !" nasihat Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Shikamaru ! siapa suruh kau tertawa ? Kau juga salah. Harusnya kau bersikap sopan dan tunjukan bahwa murid sekolah ini semuanya baik. Bukan malah berbicara kasar pada wanita ! Sudah kerjaanmu hanya tidur, selalu bolos pelajaran, benar-benar kau ini." Tambah Kakashi-sensei memarahi Shikamaru. Dan seketika senyum Shikamaru lenyap, dia balik mendengus.

"Maaf sensei." Jawab ShikaTema. *ciee kompak nihhh?*

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas. Karena pelajaran ke 2 kosong, sepertinya Genma-sensei tidak hadir. Maka kau Shikamaru, selaku ketua kelas. Harus mengawasi teman-temamu agar tidak berisik dan gaduh saat pelajaran kosong. Kau mengerti?" perintah Kakashi-sensei.

'Jadi dia ketua kelas? ketua kelas kok pemalesan sih? Aneh !' ujar Temari dalam hati.

"Saya mengerti sensei." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, silahkan keluar." Perintah Kakashi-sensei.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru menahan Temari dengan lenggannya sehingga Temari tidak bisa lewat.

"Apa lagi sih? mau cari masalah lagi kau? Hah?" Tanya Temari jengkel.

"Tidak, aku hanya." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menjulurkan tangan tanda meminta maaf.

"Eh?" ujar Temari yang bingung dengan sikap Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku minta maaf telah merusakan sepedamu. Aku orang yang cinta perdamaian, aku tidak suka dengan permusuhan. Bagiku permusuhan itu sangat merepotkan !" ujar Shikamaru santai.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Temari meyakinkan. Dia heran dengan perubahan sikap Shikamaru.

"Iya, kau ini cerewet sekali sih." Ujar Shikamaru yang jengkel.

"Kau ini niat minta maaf tidak sih? Cari masalah terus. Apa tidak bisa lebih sopan, eh?" ucap Temari yang memanyunkan bibirnya tanda jengkel. Mengharap Shikamaru mengulang permintaan maafnya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau maafin aku." ujar Shikamaru sambil beranjak pergi. *kasian deh Temari, hehe ^^v*

"E-e-e-ehhh. . . jangan pergi dulu dong. Iya-iya aku juga minta maaf telah menabrakmu tadi pagi. Jadi, mulai sekarang kita berteman , rambut nanas?" Tanya Temari.

"Iya wanita cerewet. Sudah, sekarang kita kembali ke kelas saja. Aku tidak mau dimarahi Kakashi-sensei lagi." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo !" ajak Temari.

"Ngajak bareng, eh?" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan seringai. *Shikamaru bisa seringai juga ya? Baru tahu !*

"Rrrrr. . . Hiyyy. . . Aku duluan ya ! Hiyyyy. . ." ujar Temari seraya berlari menuju kelasnya. Dia ketakutan dengan seringainya Shikamaru. Kenapa takut? Kalian bayangin aja ! Shikamaru seringai ? Hiiiyyy, author aja merinding bayanginnya. ^^v

"Kenapa dia? Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri dengan polosnya.

"Ah sudahlah. Mending aku ke kelas." Ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan santai (tangan di tengkuk leher belakang -?-).

_,_

"Hiyyyy. . . ." teriak Temari saat masuk kelas. (inget kejadian di atas?)

"Kau kenapa Temari?" Tanya Sakura.

"I-i-tu. Shikamaru itu. Hiyyy, menyeramkan." Ujar Temari sambil bergidik. *saking takutnya ya mba? Xixixi X3*

"Shikamaru kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya, Shika kenapa?" Tanya Chouji.

"Shika ngapain kamu? Kok sampai takut begitu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Iya, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tenten.

"Temari-chan, kau kenapa? Shika mana ?" Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi Disconnect.

"Iya, kau kenapa? Ayo keluarkan semangat masa mudamu !" ujar Roocklee gak nyambung. ( - -,)a

"Asbun saja kau Lee." Ujar Neji.

"Kau sampai gemetaran Temari-chan." Ujar Hinata halus.

"Kalian ini bertanya terus. Beri kesempatan Temari menjawabnya." Ucap Sasuke. *akhirnya ngomong juga nih anak satu !*

"Tadi, Shikamaru berseringai. Seringainya itu seram sekali. Seperti seringai iblis, Hiyyyyy. . . ." jalas Temari.

"APA? SHIKA SERINGAI?" Tanya Seluruh anak-anak. Termasuk 4 orang cool. *4 orang itu ikutan? Wahhh berarti ini adalah hal yang langka*

"I-iya." Ujar Temari gugup karena mereka semua terlihat sangat kaget.

"Apa seringainya seperti ini?" Ujar Sai sambil menunjukan seringai khasnya.

"Iya,seperti itu. Tapi dia sangat aneh dan seram." Ujar Temari.

Karena melihat seringai Sai. Seluruh teman-temannya membayangkan Shikamaru berseringai ala Sai. Seketika itu . . . .

"WKWKWKWKWK. . . . ." Seketika tawa mereka meledak. Temari pun bingung.

" Apa ada yang salah dengan seringai, eh?" Tanya Temari yang keheranan.

"Kau adalah wanita special Temari, bisa melihat seringai Shika yang sangat langka. Bahkan mungkin seringai pertamannya. Kami saja belum pernah lihat" Ujar Kiba.

"APA? Shikamaru baru pertama kali berseringai? Dan di depan kalian dia belum pernah berseringai?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Iya, aku sudah sahabat sama Shika dari kecil, tapi belum pernah lihat Shika berseringai." Jelas Chouji.

"Hahahaha. . aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa jika membayangkan Shika dengan seringai ala Sai-kun. Wkwkwkw." Ucap Ino sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Wkwkwkwkw. . .pasti sungguh aneh wajahnya." Ujar Naruto ditengah tawanya, bahkan sekarang sudah jungkir balik tuh anak. *lebay*

"Huekkk. . . ingin muntah aku membayangkannya." Ujar Sasuke yang mukanya sudah pucat -?-

"Kau benar Sasuke." Ujar Neji yang tak kalah pucat -?- dari Sasuke.

"Pasti sangat aneh ya?" ujar Sakura, tapi dengan nada bertanya.

"Sepertinya sangat-sangat aneh." Tambah Tenten.

"Aku jadi ingin liat. Penasaran." Ujar Rocklee

"Hn." Tambah Shino.

"WKWKWKWKWKWKW. . . aku sudah tak kuat membayangkannya." Ujar Kiba ditengah tawanya, bahkan sudah jungkir balik kayak Naruto.

"Mengapa harus aku yang melihatnya?" Ujar Temari sambil meratapi nasibnya yang telah melihat seringai aneh bin menakutkan dari Shika. *wkwkwk*

"Zreeeekkkk. . . ." terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Siapakah yang masuk? Oh, ternya Shikamaru dengan wajah lusuh dan gak niat idup *dikagemane* dan muka kusut (kasian dari tadi abis dirasani = diomongin). Dan seketika itu . . . .

"WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK. . . . ." tawa seluruh anak sekelas pun meledak. Mereka semua telah membayangkan wajah Shika yang sedang berseringai.

"Kalian semua kenapa? Obat kalian abis?" Tanya Shika yang gak tahu apa-apa.

"Hmpp, , Hmpp, , tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Naruto sambil menahan tawa,

"Hmpp, , Hmpp, , iya." Tambah Kiba sambil menahan tawa juga.

"Hehehe, tidak ada apa-apa kok Shika." Ujar Ino meyakinkan Shikamaru.

" Mencurigakan." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Hehe." Jawab yang lain.

"Hinata, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kau kan orang yang tidak pernah bohong Hinata." Tanya Shikamaru pada Hinata.

"Mmmm. . . ." Hinata ingin menjawab, namun teman-teman yang lain melarangnya dan mengancamnya. Mereka semua takut Shikamaru ngamuk. Tapi Hinata kan paling pantang berbohong.

"Ayo Hinta, jawab !" perintah Shikamaru.

"Mmmm, , , tadi mereka membayangkan kau berseringai ala Sai. Dan mereka sudah tidak tahan, sehingga tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Karena kau aneh sekali kalau berseringai. Begitu Shikamaru-kun." Jelas Hinata.

"Rrrrrrrr. . . . . KALIAN !" geram Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang tertawanya kelewatan Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru menahan amarah. Sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto sudah berpelukan karena takut. *Uekkk*

"Mmmm. . itu, mmmmm. . .Naruto-kun dan Kiba-kun. Gomen ya Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun." Jelas Hinata.

"Naruto. . . ! Kiba. . . . !" teriak Shikamaru lalu mengejar Naruto dan Kiba yang berlari keluar kelas.

Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain menghembuskan nafas lega. Ada juga yang tertawa ngakak. Temari? dia hanya bengong melihat tingkah teman-teman barunya. Tetapi setelah itu, dia pun tersenyum. Kenapa tersenyum? author juga gak tahu . Hanya wanita cerewet berkuncir 4 itu yang tahu. *terbang sampe jepang -cihuy asyik-, gak bisa pulang bodoh !*

_,_

"Huuh, akhirnya Shika selesai juga ngamuknya. Cape aku dikejar-kejar dia terus." Ujar Naruto pada Kiba.

"Iya, aku juga sudah capek. Tapi mana Shika?" Tanya Kiba yang baru sadar kalau Shika tidak ada.

"Bodo ah, paling dia lagi tidur. Tapi entah dimana dia tidur, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto.

"Heiiii Narutooo. . .! Kibaaaa. . . !" panggil Sakura dkk.

"Iya? apa?" jawab Naruto dan Kiba.

"Mana Shika?" Tanya Ino.

"Tau, paling tidur." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Ya kalau itu aku juga tahu. Shika kan rajanya tidur. The sleeping prince." Ujar Tenten.

"Iya, dia tidur dimana? Bagaimana kalau dia hilang?" Tanya Sakura panik.

"Kau jangan berlebihan Sakura, Shikamaru tidak mungkin hilang."ujar Sasuke.

"Paling di bukit belakang sekolah." Jawab Sai.

"Bukit?" Tanya Temari.

"Iya, bukit. Shika selalu tidur disana kalau istirahat. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya." Jelas Chouji. Temari hanya ber 'oh' ria.

'Benar-benar cowok unik.' Ucap Temari dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, Shika sudah besar. Jangan terlalu dikhawatirkan. Ayo kita makan siang Hinata." Ajak Naruto. Dan NaruHina pun pergi ke kantin.

"Ayo Sakura." Ajak Sasuke. SasuSaku pun pergi ke kantin.

"Ayo Ino-chan." Ajak Sai. SaiIno pun pergi.

"Rrr. . .Neji. Ayo latihan karate, Guy-sensei sudah menunggu." Ujar Tenten. NejiTen pun pergi.

"Hei tunggu aku." ujar Rocklee. Dia pun pergi.

"Chouji, Shino, ayo main !" Ajak Kiba. Kiba,Shino,dan Chouji pun pergi.

Hanya tinggal tersisa Temari sendiri. Mau kemanakah dia?

"Huh, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, dan yang lainnya pada main. Hanya aku sendiri ya? Nasib jadi jomblo. Tapi ShikaTema ? not bad ! Akhh, aku ini mikir apa sih. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal Shikamaru, kenapa aku tidak menemuinya saja? Ah tapi, , tak apalah, aku penasaran dengan sifat cowok satu itu. Kayaknya unik. Mmmm, , , , bukit belakang sekolah ya? Kesana ah !" ujar Temari lalu pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah.

_,_

**Di bukit belakang sekolah . . . . **

Terlihat sesosok pria misterius, ups ralat ! Pria pemalas dengan rambut mirip kayak nanas, sedang berbaring sambil menatap awan dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Dan tidak jauh dari sana, terlihat seorang gadis berkuncir 4 sedang mengamati pria itu dari balik pohon. Sepertinya wanita itu heran dengan kelakuan sang pria.

"Dia sedang apa? berbaring , eh ? sepertinya dia tidak tidur. Apa yang dia lihat?" Tanya Temari pada dirinya sendiri. Dan melihat ke arah yang sama dengan apa yang Shikamaru lihat.

"Awan? Apa menariknya awan?" tanya Temari yang lagi-lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Benar-benar kebiasaan yang unik. Aku jarang menemukan seorang pria yang cinta ketenangan seperti ini. Biasanya kan pria itu sangat senang mencari ribut dan terkesan bandel. Menyebalkan ! Tapi dia malah menyukai ketenangan, dan aku juga jarang melihat pria yang sepintar dia, katanya IQ nya lebih dari 200 ya? Hebat ! aku saja hanya 114 *itu IQ author T.T kecil ya?* Oh ya, aku juga baru kali ini melihat pria yang tertarik akan awan dan langit, biasanya kan pria tertariknya dengan wanita sexy dan yang jorok-jorok *apaan sih? makanya bersihin biar gak jorok!*, tapi dia enggak ! Aku salut sama dia." Ujar Temari yang terkagum-kagum oleh Shikamaru. (Sedari tadi nih cewek ngomong sendiri loh, udah gila kali ya? *digiles Temari*)

"Sedang apa kau disana? Ayo keluar !" perintah Shikamaru yang entah pada siapa.

-DHEG-

Seketika itu jantung Temari berdetak kencang dan cepat. Apa Shikamaru melihatnya? Oh, ternyata Shikamaru menyadari kedatangan Temari. *Shika hebat euy !*

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana Temari cerewet ? Cepat keluar !" ujar Shikamaru.

-DHEG-

Jantung Temari bergetak semakin kencang dan cepat. Bahkan sangat kencang dan sangat cepat ! Bagaimana Shikamaru bisa menyadari kedatangannya? Apakah Shikamaru punya indra keenam? Ah, tidak mungkin !

"Rrrrrr. . . . . bagaimana caranya kau menyadari kedatanganku rambut nanas?" tanya Temari sambil berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya mendekati Shikamaru.

"Kau terlalu berisik, deru langkaahmu terdengar olehku. Dan percuma saja kau bersembunyi disana, pasti ketahuan ! Kenapa ? karena disini jarang ada orang, makanya aku bisa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang datang. Gerakanmu kurang cermat wanita cerewet ! Dan kenapa aku bisa tahu itu kau? Mungkin karena feelingku saja." Jelas Shikamaru tanpa mengubah posisinya (masih berbaring sambil memandangi awan dan langit).

'Hebat ! Hanya mendengar deru langkah dan mencermati gerakan, dia dengan mudahnya dapat mengetahui kedatangan seseorang dengan cepat ! Benar – benar pria yang hebat ! Eh, tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau itu aku? Dengan feeling? Wahhh. . berarti dia tadi sedang memikirkan aku, makanya dia bisa beranggapan bahwa itu aku. Ahhh, aku ini bicara apa sih.' Ujar Temari dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. *orang gila kali ! –terbang sampe jepang-*

"Ya, ya, aku tidak heran kalau kamu bisa mengamati gerakanku tadi, dan menyadari kedatanganku dengan mudahnya. Karena kudengar IQmu lebih dari 200 kan?" tanya Temari yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping Shikamaru yang masih berbaring. *romantis banget ya? ^,^v*

"Berlebihan." Jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Hmmm." Tambah Temari sekenanya. *gak kena, wekkk XP –apa sih-?*

Dan entah kenapa suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Baik Temari dan Shikamaru tidak ada yang memulai sekali ! Seperti di kuburan. Sebenarnya, baik Shikamaru ataupun Temari ingin sekali memulai pembicaraan dan tidak diem-dieman kayak gini. Tapi entah kenapa hati mereka tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Hei Temari." Panggil Shikamaru.

"Apa?" jawab Temari.

"Kau tidak makan siang? Bukannya ini jam istirahat makan siang? Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak kok, tenang saja. Lagian aku bosan melihat SasuSaku, SaiIno, NaruHina, dan NejiTen yang bermesraan. Bikin iri saja." Jawab Temari, tapi yang kalimat 'bikin iri saja' dia ucapkan dengan pelan.

"Tapi kau jangan lupa makan, nanti kau sakit ! Aku juga yang repot , mereka memang selalu begitu. Apa? Bikin iri? Kenapa kau iri pada mereka?" tanya Shikamaru dengan polosnya.

'Perhatian sekali' ujar Temari dalam hati.

"Ah ti-ti-dak kok, memangnya aku bilang kalau aku iri? Kau salah dengar kali ! Mana mungkin aku iri melihat kemesraan mereka." Jawab Temari. *muna kau Tem, ngomong aja yang jujur ! hehehehe*

"Ohhh." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Oh ya Shika, kenapa kau senang memandangi awan? Apa menariknya awan?" tanya Temari.

"Hmmm. . . . awan itu sangat indah, dan dapat memberikan ketenangan bagi yang melihatnya. Aku sangat suka melihat awan yang bergerak, bagiku itu keren. Entah, aku bingung kenapa awan itu bergerak? Mungkin kalau ibarat manusia, awan sedang mencari seseorang yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Sesosok yang benar-benar bisa merubah hidupnya. Ahh, aku ini bicara apa sih? Sudahlah, jangan kau cerna ucapanku. Nanti kau bingung." Jelas Shikamaru.

Temari hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dia benar-benar pria yang punya pemikiran berbeda dari pria-pria yang lain. Shika selalu bilang kalau segala sesuatu itu merepotkan. Dan selalu bersikap tidak peduli. Padahal, dia adalah seorang pria yang sangat perhatian, terutama pada wanita. Sungguh pria yang unik.

"Ternyata kau berbeda dari lelaki kebanyakan ya." Ujar Temari.

"Eh? maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Ya, kau unik saja. Hehe." Jawab Temari sambil tertawa.

"Kau aneh." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Oh ya, lebih baik kau tiduran saja disini. Enak loh, pemandangannya juga indah. Bisa menghilangkan kepenatan." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Eh? Boleh juga." Jawab Temari dan ikut berbaring di samping Shikamaru .*prikitieww . . . sing suing . . . .ceilehh. . mesranya. . author jadi iri nihh T.T*

'entah kenapa, saat wanita ini di sampingku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di hatiku. Tapi entah apa itu. Padahal dia sangat cerewet, tapi entah kenapa aku terhibur mendengar ocehannya. Menurutku, dia juga berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan. Yang selalu mengejar-ngejar lelaki dengan menggoda ataupun rayuan. Ahhh menjengkelkan ! Dia tentu saja tidak begitu, dia menunjukan kepeduliannya dengan hal lain. Menarik ! Heiii? Kenapa aku memujinya? Akhh, dasar bodoh ! Kau mikir apa sih Shika? Aku kenapa? Atau jangan-jangan, aku, jatuh cinta? Akhhh, tidak mungkin ! Cinta itu merepotkan !' Shika POV.

_Masih penasaran sama kisah cinta mereka berdua?_

_Sabar ya, , , tunggu chappie depan !_

_**To be continued**_

*ngelirik ke atas* OHHH TIDAKKKK ! Gajeeeee bangetttt ! ,

Ya ampun, siapa yang bikin fic segaje ini ? Keterlaluan ! *reader : loe baka !* Ohhh, aku ya? Ini fic buatanku? Yang benar ? SERIUS? INI FICKU? HAH? *tidak mengakui*.

Sudahlah, aku mengakui, ini memang ficku, walau gaje banget ! *reader : sangat !* T.T

Yang paling gaje itu pas dibagian Shikamaru seringai ? gaje banget kan ? entah setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga terpikir olehku menulis adegan itu. Yaaa ampuuunn, , , (-,)

Aku bingung, Shika kalau seringai apa seaneh dan semenyeramkan kayak di atas, eh? Ahhh sudahlah, namanya juga FFN, iya tak ? unleash you imagination kan? Ya mudah-mudahan saja kalian suka ya, Amiiiinnn. . . . ^^oh ya, do'ain author supaya naik kelas ya ! Soalnya tanggal 7 mau UKK nih, mudah-mudahan aku bisa ya ! d^-^b

Akhir kata. . . . **mind to review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Dududududududu. . . .saya punya kabar gembira nih. Ada yang mau tahu gak ? Saya naik ke kelas 9 dengan nilai yang memuaskan ! YEAAAHHHH. . . .. =D dan sekarang saya sudah liburan, tapi karena penyakit Shikamarun lagi menular ke saya, ya saya jadi MALAS. Malas nulis, malas ngetik, dan malas ke warnet buat publish. Hahahhah =3

Oh ya, di chappie ini saya kurangi akh candanya. Abis gaje banget sih ! T.T Saya mau jadiin chappie 3 ini full romance. . (mudah-mudahan mah bisa) wkwkwkwk Ayo ! Serius ! SERIUS ! Gak pake canda-candaan lagi akh ! Mudah-mudahan aku bisa sedikit menghilangkan humornya. Dan maaffff banget kalau Shikamaru tambah OOC. Okelah, langsung saja. . . . Chappie 3. . . . :D Sebelumnya, bales review dulu akh . . . . tapi buat yang udah punya account, aku balas lewat PM aja ya. . . . ^^

**Ka Madi** :

Aduh niichan yang baik hati. Kau harus tanggung jawab ! Gara-gara niichan aku jadi terkena demam ShikaTema nih. Gak mau ! Tanggung jawab akh ! Jiwa SasuSaku q terkikis ! Huhuhuhuhu ! *ngegebugin niichan pake bantal*. Hehe, makasih sudah mau review ya ! Maaf Shika tambah OOC. Peace . . . .! ^^v Terus yang masalah bolos ? Namanya juga FFN, Cuma bikinan aku aja kok. Shika kan anak baik, gak akan bolos. . . hahahahaha

**Fun-Ny Chan** :

Walah senpai ? OMG ! Aku ini newbie, jangan panggil senpai dong ! Nu-chan aja, hehe. Oh ya, hal-hal yang mau aku sampaikan pada Fun-Ny chan *ngikutin kamu –gaploked- *:

Arigatou udah review, , ,^^

Sama-sama, bagaimana ? apakah puas ?

Aku naik lho *g ada yg nanya*. . . . wihh loncat kelas ? Hehehehe, itu terlalu berat.

Iya ? Tambah keren ? Makasihh . . .

Ini sudah di Update, maaf lama. Soalnya aku baru selesai UKK langsung bikin fic Sasusaku baru. Hehe :3

**Juy** :

Ya di ada-adain aja dund. . .hehehe Makasih sudah review. . . .^^ kau yang di Fb namanya Juy GM ya ?

**Kiro yoiD** :

Arigatou dah review. . . . Iya, si Temari sepertinya sudah tau, untuk lebih jelasnya, baca chappie 3 ini ya . . ! Hehe :D

**AyuliaKirei **:

Ahhh. . .kamu bisa aja deh. Eh? Menurutmu ini gak gaje ? Makasihhh Kirei-chan. . *peyuk-peyuk* Makasih udah review . . . .^^

**RiriKozuki :**

Terima kasih review'a ya . . ^^ iya, gimana yang kalau Shika beneran seringai ? hahaha gak kuat aku ngebayanginnya. Iya, Temari adalah wanita yang dipilih Shika, hehe Review lagi ya! Salam kenal juga .. . .

**Mey chan :**

Hay juga adek ! ini sudah dilanjutin kok ! wahhh berarti kamu ½ hidup dong? –plakkk- makasih reviewnya ya . . .=3

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikatema**

**Rated : T**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**Special request from Klan Nara 'madi'**

**Cinta itu merepotkan ! chapter 3 . . . .**

"Temari-neechan. . . . cepat bangun ! Kau harus sekolah !" teriak Kankuro, adik Temari.

"Hmmm. . .nanti saja." Jawab Temari yang masih setengah tidur -?-.

"Heiii, , nanti apanya? Nanti kau terlambat ! Sekolahku dan Gaara berbeda denganmu Temari-neechan, dan kau lupa? Sepedamu kemarin baru saja rusak ! Jadi kau harus jalan kaki ke sekolah." Jelas Kankuro.

"APAAAAA?" teriak Temari yang langsung meloncat dari kasurnya.

"Jangan lebay please. . ." jawab Kankuro *gaul banget sih*.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa mengantarku?" tanya Temari dengan puppy eyes.

"Maaf nee-chan, kami harus berangkat sekarang. Semua makanan telah aku siapkan di meja makan. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat sudah jam 6 lewat. Kami berangkat dulu ya nee-chan." Jelas Gaara tegas. Kalau sudah Gaara yang angkat bicara, Temari tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. *kasiaannn. . . XP*

"Kami berangkat ya nee-chan. . . . . . !" tambah Kankuro.

Dan terdengar suara motor yang sudah melaju pergi. Tinggallah Temari dengan wajah super BT dan kusut seperti baju yang belum disetrika -?- .

"Kenapa kalau Gaara yang bicara aku jadi ciut ya? Huhuhu , , padahal dia adik paling muda, namun kenapa sifatnya seperti orang yang sudah tua saja? Padahal kan aku kakaknya ! Huuh, payah ! payah ! Huuuuaaaaa. . . . .jam berapa ini? Aku harus mandi !" ujar Temari dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. *yaeyalah, masa mau makan di kamar mandi? T.T*

Setelah mandi dan menpersiapkan diri, plus sedikit berdandan. *namanya juga cewek .* Temari segera turun ke bawah dan sarapan pagi. Setelah selesai, dia sempatkan untuk membereskannya. Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa yang mengurus rumah ini selain mereka bertiga (Temari,Gaara,Kankuro). Setelah semua telah beres, dia melihat jam. Baru jam setengah 7. Dan setelah itu dia mengunci rumah dan pergi ke sekolah.

Saat di perjalanan menuju sekolah. Temari melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang menyandar di tembok pinggiran jalan sambil melipat -?- tangannya. Saat dia memperhatikan secara detail. Dia seperti mengenali lelaki itu. Dan rambutnya itu loh, ya ! Dia RAMBUT NANAS !

**Temari POV**

"Lama sekali sih." Ujar pria berambut nanas yang tidak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau disini? Siapa yang menyuruhmu menunggu di sini ?" tanyaku yang heran akan sikapnya.

"Siapa yang menunggumu? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke sekolah bareng, apa itu salah?" tanyanya dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha . . . ." tawaku.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang aneh?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja kau itu lucu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya yang keheranan dengan tingkahku.

"Kau ini terlalu munafik Shikamaru." Jawabku.

"Munafik kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang bloon *digebugin Shikamaru dan Ka Madi*

"Ya, tadi kau bilang ingin mengajakku berangkat ke sekolah bareng kan? Berarti kau menungguku dong? Kenapa tadi kau menyangkalnya? Hahaha, kau ini sangat-sangat lucu dan mmmm. . bisa dibilang lugu. Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih romantis untuk seorang mengajak pergi wanita, eh ?" jelasku padanya.

"Memangnya aku mengajakmu untuk kencan apa, aku hanya mengajakmu berangkat bareng, itu saja ! Tidak lebih ! Jadi kau jangan GR ya wanita cerewet." Ujarnya cuek yang membuatku ingin menghajarnya.

"Siapa juga yang bilang kencan? Huuh, ,kau cowok menyebalkan ! Rambut nanas menyebalkan !" ujarku yang jengkel dengan sikapnya (baca : malu).

"Kau saja yang ke-GRan. Siapa juga yang mengajakmu kencan? Atau kau berharap begitu, hah?" ujarnya yang terkesan mengejekku atau menggodaku.

"BAKA SHIKAMARU. . . . . !" teriakku sambil berlari mengejarnya yang sudah berlari menghindari amukanku.

Akhirnya, aksi kejar-kejaran kami berlanjut sampai ke sekolah. Di jalan, kami berdua berlari sambil ejek-ejekan dan tertawa bersama. Ini merupakan hari terindah yang pernah aku alami semasa hidupku. *lebay akh!* Hari dimana aku bisa tertawa lepas tanpa sedikit beban di hatiku. Semua karena dia . . . . . Nara Shikamaru.

**End of Temari POV**

_v(^.^)v_

**Di Konoha High School . . . .**

** Shikamaru POV**

"Huahhh. . . .kejar-kejaran denganmu sangat melelahkan dan merepotkan." Ujarku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Dasar pemalas." Jawabnya singkat yang menunjukan bahwa dia masih jengkel denganku.

"Kau masih marah ya?" tanyaku.

"Menurutmu, HAH?" dia malah balik bertanya. Dasar aneh ! *terbang sampai kutub*

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa supaya kau tidak marah? Asal permintaanmu tidak merepotkan, aku sanggup." Tawarku.

"Hm? Kau serius?" tanyanya. Sudah cerewet, banyak tanya pula. *terbang sampe gunung Fuji*

"Iya, cerewet." Jawabku

"Kau ini mau aku memaafkanmu tidak sih?" ujarnya yang memasang wajah cemberut lagi.

"Iya, iya. Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Temani aku saat istirahat !" jawabnya.

"Hn ? Maksudmu ?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya, kau harus menemaniku saat istirahat. Habis aku bosan, bila istirahat melihat orang yang pacaran terus. Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Saiino, dan lain-lain. Aku bosan." Jelasnya.

"Kau bosan atau iri?" tanyaku yang menggodanya.

"Berhenti menggodaku terus. Atau kau tidak pernah aku maafkan." Ketusnya.

"Iya, iya. Baiklah. Tapi, istirahat di bukit belakang sekolah ya?" ajakku.

"Mmmm, baiklah. Asyik juga kok !" jawabnya dengan senyum manis, ya ku akui senyumnya memang manis. Dan kami segera bergegas menuju kelas.

_v(^.^)v_

** Di kelas . . . (masih Shikamaru POV)**

"Zreeekkk. . . . . ." terdengar suara pintu yang digeser olehku.

Dan aku masuk bersama wanita cerewet nan merepotkan tetapi sangat menarik dan berkuncir empat ini *lengkap amat dskipsiinnya*. Saat kami masuk bersama, banyak mata yang menatap heran ke arah kami. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu, yang jelas tatapan mereka mencurigakan !

"Hoiiii Shikamaru . .!" panggil si anak anjing, alias Kiba.

"Apa?" jawabku yang masih berdiri di depan kelas. Temari juga masih berhenti di depan kelas *ngapain coba?*.

"Kau doyan (baca : suka ) sama wanita juga hah?" tanya Kiba yang sepertinya mengejek.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ah kau payah Shika, masa seperti itu saja tidak mengerti. Padahal kan IQ mu lebih dari 200." Ujar Ino.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti maksudnya. Mau diapakan lagi?" ujarku cuek dan ingin beranjak ke bangkuku yang ada di belakang. Tetapi Temari masih berdiri di depan kelas, sepertinya dia tidak bisa lewat karena aku menghalangi jalan. Ya masa bodo, kenapa dia tidak bilang permisi?

Saat aku masih berjalan santai, karena antara depan kelas dengan bangku itu lumayan jauh jaraknya, *anggap aja begitu ya, author pusing ngejelasinnya, pokoknya si Shika sama Temari masih ada di depan kelas* tiba-tiba . . .

"NARUTOOOO ! KEMBALIKAN KERIPIK KENTANG TERAKHIRKU YANG KAU MAKAN TADI !" teriak seseorang yang tidak lain adalah sahabatku, Chouji yang mengamuk sambil mengejar-ngejar Naruto dengan penuh emosi. *sabar bu, sabar bu, nanti pendarahan.*

Dan manusia setengah rubah, alias Naruto itu terus berlari sekencang-kencangnya sampai-sampai menabrak wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir 4. Wait, wait ! Kuncir 4? Temari ! Ya, Naruto menabrak Temari dan Temari tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang oleng -?- dan . . . .

**End of Shikamaru POV**

**Temari POV**

Aku merasakan seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Naruto menabrak tubuhku. Tubuhku sudah tidak kuasa menahan berat badannya. Apa dayaku? Aku hanya seorang perempuan kan? Tenagaku kecil. Dan aku merasakan tubuhku sudah mulai tumbang dan jatuh. Aku hanya bisa pasrah sambil menutup mataku menahan sakit jika aku jatuh. Tapi. . . . kok aku belum juga jatuh? Eh ? Tangan siapa yang menangkapku ini ? Saat aku mendongak ke atas, aku melihat wajah seseorang yang menagkap tubuhku ini. Ternyata, Shi-Shi-Shi- *reader : Shino ya ? author : salah* Shikamaru. Ya, Nara Shikamaru si rambut nanas itu menangkap tubuhku agar aku tidak jatuh. Dan, Oh Kami-sama, wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Seketika aku merasakan wajahku memanas dan memerah.

"CIEEEEE. . . ." terdengar suara teriakan anak-anak satu kelas. Seketika itu, aku langsung berdiri dan Shikamaru melepaskanku.

"Maaf." Ujar Shikamaru padaku dengan wajah merah. Ya, wajahnya merah sama sepertiku.

"Iya, terima kasih." Jawabku yang sangat malu. Bagaimana tidak malu? Insiden ini terjadi di depan kelas, dan dilihat banyak orang. Sedikit-sedikit aku mencuri pandang ke Shikamaru, wajahnya sangat merah dan sepertinya dia salah tingkah. Dia saja salah tingkah, bagimana aku?

"Prikitiewww. . . ! jadi ada yang udah jadian nih ?" celetuk Kiba.

"Wahhh, dari sebel jadi demen nih?" goda Sakura.

"Yang mesra-mesraan, bikin sirik deh!" tambah Ino. Dan masih banyak ejekan-ejekan yang lainnya. Tetapi Shikmaru berbisik ke arahku.

"Jangan dengarkan celotehan mereka. Biasa saja !" bisiknya padaku. Dia bilang aku harus biasa ? Dia saja salah tingkah ! Bagaimana aku bersikap biasa ? Bodoh !

Shikamaru menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya ke bangku kami masing-masing. Oh Kami-sama, berkat ulahnya ini. Sorakan dari teman-teman satu kelas makin menjadi-jadi. Dasar baka Shikamaru ! Malu tahu !

Dan keadaan sudah semakin membaik, *emang tadi ada gempa? * anak-anak sudah mulai kembali ke aktivitas mereka semula. Sorak-sorakan yang dilontarkan kepada kami sudah mulai berkurang. Tapi, sepertinya kami semua melupakan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya 'seseorang'.

"Mmm teman-teman, ada yang melihat Naruto-kun?" celetuk Hinata ditengah keadaan kelas yang sudah mulai sepi. Ah iya, kami semua melupakan Naruto. Bukankah tadi dia yang menabrakku ? Sekarang, kemana dia ?

"Eh iya, Naruto mana ?" tanya yang lainnya yang sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa Naruto hilang.

"Ummm teman-teman. Itu Naruto." Jawab Chouji yang amarahnya sudah reda, menunjuk ke arah TKP, yaitu di depan kelas dengan tampang bloon. *remuk*

Seketika itu, pandangan kami semua menuju ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Chouji. Setelah melihat itu, kami semua memasang tampang cengok pertanda kaget. Kenapa ?

Jelas saja kami kaget dan cengok. Kami melihat Naruto dalam posisi jatuh terjengkang alias jungkir balik di tempat kejadian perkara (tabrakan tadi). Mukanya memperlihatkan raut muka stres. Dan wajahnya seperti mayat hidup, pucat sekali ! Sekujur tubuhnya kaku, tidak bisa digerakan. Sepertinya dia sangat shock.

Bagaimana tidak shock ? Tadi dia habis dikejar-kejar banteng mengamuk alias Chouji *krek. . .krek. . .(suara tulang q yang remuk)*. Dan setelah itu, dia menabrak tubuhku. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, saat Shikamaru menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh tadi, sukses membuat Naruto mendarat mulus ke lantai. Kalau tadi Shikamaru tidak menolongku, mungkin aku yang seperti Naruto sekarang, untungnya itu tidak terjadi padaku. Malangnya Naruto ! Dan parahnya . . . . .

"Wkwkwkwkwk, malang sekali nasibmu Naruto." Seluruh kelas malah menertawai Naruto. Sabar ya Naruto !

"Ugh, Naruto-kun. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Hinata pada kekasihnya yang baru mengalami kecelakaan tragis itu. *lebay*

"Hi-hi-hinata-chan, aduhhh sakit sekali." Rintihnya manja. Dan Hinata pun membantunya berdiri.

"Kalian jahat sekali sih, aku terjatuh malah ditertawai." Runtuknya.

"Hahahaha. . . . habis kau lucu sekali. Wajahmu yang shock itu sangat kocak !" ujar Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Harusnya tadi itu diabadikan." Tambah Sai.

"Rasakan !" komentar Sasuke.

"Gomen Naruto, habis kau sangat lucu." Tambah Sakura.

"Lagian, itu salahmu Naruto. Kenapa kau cari masalah denganku ? kriuk . . kriuk. . ." ujar Chouji sambil memakan cemilannya. *nyemil mulu ! nanti gendut loch ! Upsss. . . . Kaburrrrrr*

"Kalau tadi tidak aku tahan, kau bisa bertabrakan dengan Temari, dan kau bisa menindih Temari. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, kau akan kubunuh !" ujar Shikamaru yang wajahnya menyiratkan kejengkelan. Kubunuh ? apa maksudnya ?

"Ughhh.. . . . iya-iya deh. Yang gak mau ceweknya aku tindih. Sampe segitunya. Aw. . . ." ejeknya sambil menjerit kesakitan. Mungkin masih sakit. Rasakan ! pakai menggoda kami lagi, jadi sakit lagi kan !

"PRIKITIEWWWW. . . . ." goda anak-anak satu kelas termasuk Naruto, dasar anak itu, sakit sakit masih aja hobby ngeledekin orang. (a/n : pastinya Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, dan Shino gak ikutan bilang 'prikitiew'. Kalau mereka ikutan ? Apa kata dunia ?)

"Berhenti menggoda kami, karena aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya sebatas teman. Apa salah kalau aku menolong atau membela temanku ? Lagi pula kalau tadi dia jatuh, kita juga yang repot kan ? Aku tidak mau ambil pusing . Hanya karena dia terluka, kita tidak belajar. Itu merepotkan !" jelas Shikamaru dengan nada yang menurutku ngg. . . .jutek!

"Ya, ya, ya. Sudahlah, kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing, duduk yang tertib. Sepertinya Kakashi-sensei akan datang." Perintah Neji sang wakil ketua kelas.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuu. . . .!" terdengar suara sorakan dari anak-anak satu kelas. Namun, aku tidak ikut bersorak. Karena aku sedang termenung dalam lamunanku.

Entah kenapa, penjelasan Shikamaru membuat hatiku sakit. Rasanya aku ingin menangis mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak ? Omongannya tadi terkesan seperti tidak peduli denganku. Dia menolongku tadi, semata-mata hanya tidak mau repot jika aku jatuh. Dan tadi dia bilang, hanya sebatas teman ? Entah kenapa hatiku sakit. Jadi, aku dia anggap hanya sebatas teman ya ? Ya, mungkin salahku karena terlalu berharap padanya. Aku memang bodoh !

**End of Temari POV**

**Shikamaru POV**

"ZREKKKK. . . . ." muncullah Kakashi-sensei yang baru datang.

"Huuh, sensei ini, selalu telat." Celetuk Naruto.

"Iya, sensei kan rajanya telat." Tambah Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kita punya julukan baru untuk sensei. Sensei si raja telat." Ujar Kiba.

"Iya benar. Aku setuju." Jawab Ino dan Tenten.

"Ahhhh. . . tidak. Sensei itu julukannya si sensei mesum tahu." Elak Naruto.

"Hahahaha. . . itu juga bagus Naruto." Komentar Kiba.

"Yang benar itu, sensei mesum dan rajanya telat." Tambah Sai.

"SETUJU, , , !" jawab anak-anak.

( Kenapa jadi ngomongin julukan Kakashi-sensei sih? )

"Ah berisik. Merepotkan !" komentarku. Mereka ini, pikiranku sedang ruet, malah berisik ! Dasar merepotkan !

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUU. . . . . . !" meneriakiku.

"Ini kelas atau pasar sih? Berisik sekali." ujar Sasuke yang angkat bicara. ( Dia baru nyopot earphone'a dari tadi loch, dasar ayam ! *amaterasu* )

"Kalian jangan berisik. Harus menghormati guru tahu." Jelas Neji

"Sudah-sudah. Wah Neji, yang jadi ketua kelas disini kau atau Shikamaru ya? Haha." Ujar Kakashi-sensei sambil tertawa hambar.

"Tau tuh !" komentar yang lainnya.

"Oh ya Temari-san, bagaimana bersekolah disini ? apakah nyaman ? kalau ada yang mengganggumu jangan sungkan untuk bicara padaku." Ujar Kakashi-sensei.

"Ah i-i-ya sensei. Nyaman kok." Jawab Temari yang gugup karena baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Mengapa dia melamun ya? Tak biasanya dia seperti itu. Biasanya kan dia selalu ceria dan cerewet. Aneh !

"Oh, kalau begitu baguslah. Ya sudah anak-anak. Siapkan kertas dan hari ini kita ulangan." Ujar Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba.

"APAAAAAA?" komentar anak-anak satu kelas. Kalian pasti sudah tahu kenapa mereka kaget, secara tidak diberitahu hari ini akan ada ulangan. Dan selama ini mereka tidak pernah serius belajar. Kerjaannya hanya main melulu ! Ugh, sepertinya tidak penting aku memikirkan mereka, ada yang lebih penting untukku. Yang selalu menarik perhatianku padanya, ya Temari. Entah kenapa sepertinya ada yang aneh darinya, dia sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Apa aku yang membuatnya begitu ? Ya sudahlah, nanti saat istirahat akan aku tanyakan.

_v(^.^)v_

Jam istirahat . . . .

Aku melihatnya keluar dari kelas, dengan wajah yang murung. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis itu ? apa ada yang salah ? bukannya tadi pagi dia memintaku untuk menemaninya saat istirahat ? Ini aneh ! Ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Mood gadis itu berubah dratis dari moodnya tadi pagi.

'Temari tunggu !" ujarku menghentikan langkahnya dengan menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin dan jutek.

"Ada apa denganmu sih? Kau aneh !" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu? Urusanmu sudah selesai kan ? jadi tolong lepaskan aku, aku mau ke kantin." Jawabnya tambah dingin dan tambah jutek.

"Tidak akan aku lepas sebelum kau berkata yang sebenarnya. Kau kenapa Temari? Kau marah padaku? Bukannya kau minta ditemani saat istirahat?" tanyaku yang belum melepas genggaman tanganku.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Dan soal permintaanku tadi pagi, anggap saja aku tidak pernah memintanya. Jadi sekarang lepaskan aku." jawabnya. Dia benar-benar marah padaku, namun apa salahku ? Tapi kalau pun aku mendesaknya, dia pasti tidak akan menjawab. Malah dia pasti akan tambah marah. Ya sudah, aku lepaskan saja. Nanti juga baik sendiri.

**End of Shikamaru POV**

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Temari ?_

_Bagaimana Shikamaru menanggapinya ?_

_Penasaran ?_

_Tunggu chappie depan ya !_

_**To be continued**_

*ngelirik ke atas*

Huaaaaa. . . . . . makin gaje aja ! Payah ! Payah ! Payah ! Aku ini memang tidak dapat diandalkan ! Bisa-bisanya membuat fic segaje ini *ngejedotin kepala ke tembok*. Maafkan aku ya reader yang baik hati dan tidak sombong. Apakah masih ada typo? Gaje banget ya ? Terlalu panjang ya? Kelamaan update ya? Aneh ya? *digigit gara-gara kebanyakan ngomong ga pake koma* Huhuhuhu. . . . memang dasarnya aku tidak berbakat nulis. *pundung di pojokan*. Dan maafkan juga kalau humornya gak bisa aku hilangin, abis sudah kebiasaanku sih. Mau serius, tapi malah dapet ide lucu. Akh, memang aku ini payah ! Terus maaf kalau Naruto rada tersiksa disini, maaf ya ! Aku gak bermaksud untuk bashing chara kok, aku cinta Naruto kok ! Dan apakah sudah terasa romancenya? Sudahlah, aku minta maaf atas seluruh kekurangan fic ini. Akhir kata, **Mind to review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

"**MAAFKAN KETERLAMBATKAN UPDATE Q INI YA . . . !"**

Reader yang baik, semuanya masih mau nunggu fic ini kan? –buaghh- PD banget loe author sinting? T.T Hm, mungkin aku bakal lama update fic ini dan fic-fic q yang lainnya. Aduh,jadi merasa banyak fic, padahal kan Cuma 4, hehehehe ^o^ Aqu gak nyangka banget kalau kelas 9 itu jadwal q padet, baru masuk udah banyak tugas yang menumpuk, belum lagi masalah yang selalu datang bertubi-tubi. Sumpah ! aku gak punya ide selama chap 4 ini, mudah-mudahan ada yang review, berharap ada yang suka, maaf kalau chap ini lebih buruk dari chap sebelum-sebelumnya T_T

"_Aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Dan soal permintaanku tadi pagi, anggap saja aku tidak pernah memintanya. Jadi sekarang lepaskan aku." jawab Temari yang sepertinya . . marah?_

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikatema**

**Rated : T**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**Special request from Klan Nara 'madi'**

Shikamaru masih termenung di kamarnya, menatap langit-langit. Dia memang ada di kamar, tapi pikirannya sedang menerawang jauh pada kejadian saat dia di sekolah tadi. Ingatkah kalian? Temari tiba-tiba membatalkan permintaannya dan dia sepertinya ngambek? Kenapa ya? Itulah yang sedang cowok rambut nanas satu ini pikirkan. Sejak istirahat sampai pulang pun Temari tidak berbicara pada Shika, lebih tepatnya mengacuhkan Shika.

"Apa salahku sih? Sampai-sampai dia mengacuhkanku seperti itu?"

"_Mungkin kau menjahatinya, sampai hatinya sakit dan mengacuhkanmu?"_ innernya menyahuti.

"Tidak! Sebelumnya dia biasa saja, kejadian itu terlalu tiba-tiba,"

"_Hm, aneh juga ya? Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, siapa tau ada perbuatanmu yang menyinggung hatinya?"_

Shikamaru mengingat seluruh kegiatannya bersama Temari dari pagi sampai insiden ituterjadi, bahkan darim pertama mereka bertemu. "Ada, tapi kejadian saat pertama, saat aku bertabrakan dengannya dan itupun dia sudah memaafkanku,"

"_Perkataan?"_

"Perkataan? Seingatku aku tidak berkata apa-apa yang bisa menyakitinya. Paling hanya 'wanita cerewet' saja, dia juga memanggilku 'rambut nanas'. Jadi bukan itu kan?"

"_Pokoknya dia sampai marah seperti itu pasti karenamu, karena kau orang terdekatnya,"_

Orang terdekat? DEG ! "Atau jangan-jangan-" Shikamaru mengingat saat dia bilang Temari hanya temannya, "tapi memang dia hanya temanku, masa karena itu sih? Tidak mungkin !"

"_Bodoh! Wanita itu berbeda dengan pria,lebih sensitive. Sudahlah, kau telpon saja dia,"_

"Benar juga," Shikamaru lalu bangkit dan menyambar hp yang tergeletak di meja bejajarnya dengan tergesa-gesa, *sejak kapan dia jadi seperti itu sih?* lalu dia mensearch nama 'Temari', seketika dia terkulai lemas "aku tidak punya nomer hpnya,"

"_Bodohnya dirimu wahai Nara Shikamaru, tanya saja temannya, lalu minta nomer Temari. gampang kan?"_

"Oh iya, mengapa aku sebodoh itu sih?" Shika pun mengirim sms pada Tenten yang notabene teman sebangku Temari.

**To : Tenten (0856XXXXXXXX)**

**Hoi Tenten, kau punya no'nya Temari tidak? Kalau punya aku minta dong !**

Shika pun memencet tombol send. Dengan perasaan gelisah dia menunggu balasan dari tenten. Sejurus kemudian hp Shika berdering, pertanda sms masuk. Shika pun dengan cepat menyambar hp dan melihatnya.

**From : Tenten (0856XXXXXXXX)**

**Ada, memang kenapa? Nih, 0856XXXXXXXX. Buat apaan tuh? Mau janjian ya? Cieeee . . . . **

"Hah bodoh! Boro-boro janjian, dia kan sedang marah denganku," gerutu Shikamaru sambil mengetik sms balasan.

**To : Tenten (0856XXXXXXXX)**

**Kau ini! Hn, arigatou.**

"Sebaiknya aku telepon Temari atau aku sms saja dia? Hmm. . ." Saat Shikamaru sedang menimbang-nimbang, hpnya bordering.

** From : Tenten (0856XXXXXXXX)**

** Yup . . ;D**

"Akh tidak penting," Shika menggerutu sambil menimbang-nimbang lagi.

_"Telepon saja, kalau di sms kemungkinan dia tidak akan membalas_," inner Shika berkata lagi. (Shika hebat ya bisa ngobrol sama inner? Hahahaha)

"Benar juga," dengan tergesa-gesa Shika mencari kontak Temari yang baru dia save. Lalu menekan tombol call. "tuutt . . tuuuttt . . ." dengan sabar Shika menunggu Temari mengangkatnya.

"Hallo," terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Ha-hallo, kau Temari kan?" jawab Shika yang entah kenapa menjadi gemetar.

"Iya, ini siapa ya?" tanya orang di seberang sana-Temari.

"A-aku, Shi-Shikamaru," jawab Shika terbata-bata.

"Tut . . . tut. . .tut . . ." terdengar suara lain, telepon ditutup. "Akh sial! Dia benar-benar marah padaku," geram Shikamaru sambil membanting hp dan dirinya ke kasur. "tidak kusangka dia marah sampai segitunya padaku, aku harus gimana ya?" Shikamaru melamun lagi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia dan Temari belum kenal lama. Dan dulunya dia tidak memperdulikan Temari, toh hanya Temari? Wanita biasa yang kini mulai hadir mengisi ruang hampa hati Shikamaru. Rrrrr. . . tunggu? Bukannya dia bilang cinta itu merepotkan? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia rela repot-repot uring-uringan kesana-kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf pada Temari? yang dia juga tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Yang dia tahu hanya meminta maaf dan diotaknya kini dipenuhi Temari.

"Hello Shikamaru, dia itu hanya Temari, kenapa kau sampai repot sendiri sih? Bodoh!" Shikamaru mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri, "tapi aku tidak yakin kalau aku bodoh, memangnya salah aku menyimpan perasaan pada wanita? Aku juga seorang laki-laki bukan? Wajar dong," Shika berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, bukan dengan inner. *Shika hari ini gak waras ya? –kagemane-*

"Jadi sekarang ini aku harus bagaimana? AKHHH! Cinta memang merepotkan!" gerutunya, saking lamanya dia berpikir, tidak terasa dia sudah terlelap.

xxXXxx

"Hoi Shika! Shika bangun! Shikaaaa!" teriak Shima-kakak perempuan Shika yang terlihat agak garang sedang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shika, niatnya sih membangunkan, tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, seperti menganiaya. "AKU BILANG BANGUN SHIKA!" teriaknya sekencang-kencangnya di kuping Shika.

Shika pun melonjak kaget dan jatuh gerguling ke dari kasur. "Hah? Apa Temari?" Saking kagetnya, dia tidak sadar memanggil kakanya dengan nama "Temari". Hm, jangan-jangan mikirin Temari sampai ke mimpi tuh.

"Eh? Siapa itu Temari? makanan? Hewan? Mall baru? Hah?" tanya kakaknya yang mulai ngawur sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kakinya menendang-nendang badan Shika.

"Singkirkan kakimu neechan," Shika mulai geram, kakaknya meminta maaf sambil cengar-cengir, seperti tidak ada dosa, "Temari itu cewek," lanjut Shika kecut.

"Hahahahaha, cewek? Gak salah tuh? Kau memimpikan cewek?" tawa Shima makin menjadi-jadi, "kamu sekarang mulai tertarik dengan cewek? Seorang Nara Shikamaru mulai jatuh cinta? Bukannya di kamusmu tidak ada kata cinta? Yang ada cinta itu merepotkan, eh?" Shima meledek Shika.

"Terserah, yang penting sekarang neechan keluar dari kamarku," ujarnya ketus.

"Oke-oke, yang jelas aku sudah membangunkanmu, oh ya, hanya mengingatkan, sekarang sudah jam setengah 7," lalu Shima-nee pun meninggalkan kamar Shika.

"Baru jam setengah 7 aja dibangunin, payah!" Shika membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, "eh? Jam setengah 7? GAWAT!" Shika segera bangkit dari berbaring dan menuju kamar mandi. *sensor*

-Di ruangan bawah-

"Huh, aku bilang juga sudah setengah 7, ngeyel sih!" gerutu Shima.

"Aduh, adikmu itu tadi malam baru tidur jam 3, makanya bangun kesiangan, janganlah kamu marahi dia, kasihan," ujar ibu Shikamaru.

"Iya, gak bisa tidur gara-gara mikirin siapa tuh? Temari? iya!" tambah Shima sambil melahap sarapannya.

"Siapa itu Temari?" tanya ibunya yang heran juga kaget.

"Kata Shika sih, Temari itu cewek," jawab Shima enteng.

"Cewek? Shika mikirin cewek?" ayah Shika pun ikut nimbrung.

"Iya. Orang Shika sendiri yang bilang sama aku," Shima meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak percaya itu.

"Akhirnya Shika jatuh cinta juga," ujar kedua orang tuanya.

"Siapa yang jatuh cinta, sih?" tiba-tiba datang Shika dari lantai atas yang sedang tergesa-gesa. (terlambat boo . .) "aku berangkat dulu ya!" lanjutnya dan bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

"St . . stt . . stt . . teman-teman, Shika kenapa sih? Dia aneh deh sekarang," ujar Ino, seketika teman-temannya melirik kea rah Shika.

"Iya yah, dia aneh," ujar Sakura.

"Dia banyak berubah," tambah Tenten

"Biasanya dia tidur, ini malah bengong," ujar Chouji

"Tiap hari mukanya emang kusut, tapi hari ini tambah kusut," celetuk Naruto.

"Itu sih bukan perubahan, payah kau Naruto!" Kiba menjitak Naruto.

"Eh, kita tanya Temari saja, bukannya belakangan ini mereka dekat ya?" saran Sai.

"Ah betul juga! Ayo!" semuanya setuju.

Segerombolan itu pun menghampiri Temari yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan suatu pekerjaan di laptopnya. Merasa ada ada yang datang, dia pun segera menutup laptopnya.

"Ngg . . ada apa ya?" Temari yang risih pun bertanya.

"Kami ingin bertanya soal Shikamaru," jawab salah seorang dari mereka. "belakangan ini Shika aneh, dia-"

"Maaf aku masih ada urusan, permisi," Temari memotong pembicaraan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan segerombolan makhluk yang terpaku.

"-kenapa?"

Shikamaru POV

Apa aku terlihat aneh hari ini? Kenapa semua orang bilang aku ini aneh? Aku punya masalah? Ya! Masalahku dijauhi oleh seorang gadis cerewet yang telah mengganggu hidupku, Sabaku no Temari.

"Shika, kau ini kenapa sih? Hari ini kau aneh sekali," tuh kan, apa aku bilang, Ino dan teman perempuan lainnya kini menghampiriku. Sekedar menanyakan keadaanku, merepotkan sekali bukan?

"Hn?" kunaikan kedua alisku.

"Jangan hanya 'Hn', ayo jawab, kau kenapa Shika?" kini Sakura malah terlihat seperti polisi yang tengah mengintrogasi penjahat. Panjahatnya? Ya aku ini.

"Kau tidak perlu bertingkah seperti polisi seperti itu, mengintogasiku. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti penjahat, hah?" aku malah balik bertanya padanya.

"Sudahlah Shika, kau tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ceritakan saja," Tenten mulai memaksaku. Hah, aku ini seperti apa ya? Dikelilingi gadis menakutkan seperti ini. Mendokusei!

"Aku harus cerita apa? aku kan kemarin tidak kemana-mana, dan juga aku tidak tahu berita tentang artis, jadi apa yang harus aku ceritakan pada kalian? Diary? Aku bukan wanita yang repot-repot menulis diary," kening mereka mulai berkerut. Loh? Bukannya wanita memang suka cerita hal-hal seperti itu?

"Ummm, apa kau ada masalah dengan Temari-chan?" DHEG! Pertanyaan Hinata membuatku terpojok.

"…." Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Ayolah Shika, kau tidak usah bohong pada kami, kami ini perempuan, sikap Temari dan kau itu tidak seperti biasanya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sakura memang benar, sikap kami berdua aneh.

"Mana pantas seorang pria bercerita pada seorang wanita?" tiba-tiba Sasuke dan kawan-kawan datang menghampiri. Tidak wanita, tidak pria, semua mengelilingiku, aku berasa seperti anak hilang saja.

"Ya, gengsi dong," Sai menambahkan.

"Sudahlah, kalian para gadis sebaiknya ke kantin saja,ini urusan laki-laki. Bahasa kerennya Man to Man, hehe," si bodoh Naruto berbicara sambil nyengir lebar.

Setelah para gadis pergi, Kiba memulai pembicaraan, "Kau harus gentleman Shika, kalau suka bilang suka," Uhuk! Uhuk! Aku terbatuk-batuk saking kagetnya mendengar perkataan Kiba. Suka? Sok tahu sekali dia, memangnya dia peramal apa?

"Bodoh!" 5 jitakan mendarat di kepala Kiba, "kau ini apa-apaan? Kok to the point gitu sih?" Gubrak! Ternyata memang itu tujuan mereka.

"Su-su-ka? Siapa yang suka dengan dia sih? cih!" umpatku.

"Kau jangan seperti itu. Hukum karma tetap berlaku. Dulu aku juga begitu, tapi nyatanya?" Neji mulai menasehati layaknya seorang ayah.

"Ya, Neji benar. Jujur, kau suka Temari kan?" Chouji memojokanku.

"Iya kan?" Naruto malah mendekatkan mukanya padaku, jijik aku!

"Dengarkan kata hatimu Shika," Sai berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Cepat tangkap, sebelum dia lepas lagi," Perkataan Sasuke simple, tapi artinya sangat dalam.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengakui, semenjak dia ada disini, entah kenapa aku selalu ingin dia ada di dekatku dan menemaniku. Entah perasaan apa itu, namun aku cukup terganggu dengan adanya perasaan asing itu," aku pun mengucapkannya, lalu menarik nafas panjang, "apa kalian sudah puas?"

"Kau menyukai Temari, Nara Shikamaru," Kiba meyakinkanku.

"Ya, aku menyukai seorang Temari," benteng pertahananku hancur, aku mengakui perasaan itu.

"Harusnya kata-katamu barusan langsung kau utarakan pada Temari, bukan pada kami," ujar Sai.

"ARRGHHHH, aku juga inginnya seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana cara aku mengutarakannya? Dia saja sedang marah padaku," aku sengaja menekankan kata 'marah', agar mereka mengerti keadaanku.

"APA? MARAH?" mereka semua kaget.

"Jadi kalian pikir itu masalahku apa? bodoh!" kesabaranku telah habis untuk menghadapi mereka.

"Jadi, masalahmu itu kau tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa sukamu karena dia marah, begitu?" Sai ternyata connect duluan.

"….." aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Ohhhhh," mereka semua ber-oh ria.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Aku bingung bodoh!" akhirnya aku memutuskan meminta bantuan mereka.

"Kau meminta bantuan pada kami, Shika?" Kiba dan Naruto menggodaku.

"Iya, cerewet sekali sih!" mereka semua tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi kalau masalah seperti ini aku tidak bisa membantumu nanas, aku tidak pernah mendapat masalah sesulit ini dalam menghadapi cewek, hehe," Naruto menyerah.

"Aku juga nyerah!" Kiba juga.

"Kriuk, kriuk, sama, aku tidak ahli dalam masalah cewek,apa lagi yang serius," Chouji melanjutkan makannya.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Sai, "kau yakin mau meminta saranku?" dia tersenyum khasnya. Ughh, mencurigakan. "lebih baik kau minta saran pada Neji dan Sasuke saja, mereka bisa mengatasi masalah serius seperti ini," Sai menunjuk ke arah Neji dan Sasuke yang memang wajahnya meyakinkan untuk memberi saran yang serius.

"Kalian bisa?" tanyaku pada meraka berdua. Memang mereka berdua yang paling waras diantara yang lainnya.

Mereka berdua saling pandang, lalu mengangguk. Aku tersenyum.

"Pengorbanan," ujar Neji.

"Hah?" aku tidak mengerti.

"Dalam masalah ini, yang kau butuhkan adalah pengorbanan," Sasuke menambahkan.

"Mengapa aku harus berkorban?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena biasanya Tenten itu kalau marah karena aku tidak pernah berkorban waktu belajarku untuknya," jawab Neji, wajahnya masih serius.

"Mungkin Temari memang berbeda dengan Sakura, tapi mereka sama-sama wanita kan?" Sasuke memotong pembicaraannya, dia sedang berpikir, "mungkin kau harus melakukan tindakan pengorbanan yang bisa membuat hatinya luluh," Sasuke mencibir "aku juga sebenarnya tidak begitu menegerti, tapi mungkin Sai tahu," Sasuke melirik Sai.

"Eh? Aku?" Sai yang kaget bertanya, namun kemudian dia tersenyum, "misalnya kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu hobby atau kesukaanmu, atau mungkin kebiasaanmu untuknya," lanjut Sai mantap. Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ah aku tahu!" tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "aku harus pergi, terima kasih atas saran kalian semua!" Lalu aku meloyor pergi tergesa-gesa meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam membisu *halah*.

**To : Temari (0857102201XX)**

**Aku menunggumu di bukit belakang sekolah, tempat aku biasa bersantai saat istirahat. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu! Ini penting sekali! Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau datang, walaupun hujan, petir, badai, topan, aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang!**

**Shikamaru**

Aku memang bukan laki-laki yang romantis, laki-laki yang mengerti perasaan wanita, aku juga bukan tipe laki-laki yang dapat merangkai kata untuk membahagiakan wanita, tapi aku adalah Shikamaru! Lelaki pemalas, yang tidak peka, tidak mengerti perasaan wanita. Akan berkorban untukmu, gadis yang kucintai . . . . . . .

**To be continued!**

Hohoho, Alhamdulillah . . selesai juga chap 4 ini. Memang benar, semua itu butuh pengorbanan! Hah . . maaf lama update, banyak typo, kepanjangan, gaje, aneh, abal, berantakan, OOC sangat, ancur. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka! Oh ya, chap depan sudah tamat, jadi jangan dilewatkan ya! Dan baca juga fic terbaruku, oneshot, pairingnya Shizune x Genma. Judulnya 'My Answer' . Bolehkah aku minta review untuk fic itu dan fic ini? Makasih . . .

Special thanks untuk :

**Kiro yoiD**,** Iin cka you-nii**,** Li Qiu Lollipop**, **Miku nyaan**,** AyuliaKirei**, **Faatin-hime, 'Aka' no 'Shika'**, **anwong**,** Sabaku no Youichi**, **mey chan**, **RiriKozuki**,** Devil's of KunoiChi**,** Fun-Ny Chan**,** Saqee-chan**,** AnnZie-chan Einsteinette**,** Jeevas Revolution**, **Vee-Vee Uchiha Hana-chan**,** Tsukiko Reika**, **Micon**, dan terakhir untuk niichan q yang req fic ini **Nara Madi**.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo minna . . . :D

Aku semakin bersemangat melanjutkan fic ini, ternyata responnya bagus. Alhamdulillah . . . sudah chap terakhir . Oh ya, semenjak ada peperangan di pairing Sasusaku, aku juga jadi semakin cinta sama Shikatema. Tapi Sasusaku tetap di hati sih . . . :D Hehe, langsung aja deh, Cinta itu merepotkan! Chap terakhir . . .

_**1 message received**_

_**From: Shikamaru (0856XXXXXXXX)**_

_**Aku menunggumu di bukit belakang sekolah, tempat aku biasa bersantai saat istirahat. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu! Ini penting sekali! Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau datang, walaupun hujan, petir, badai, topan, aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang!**_

_**Shikamaru**_

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikatema**

**Rated : T**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**Special request from Klan Nara 'madi'**

"Hah? Apa maksudnya ini?" aku terlonjak kaget saat membaca sebuah sms dari . . . . Shikamaru. Menungguku? Malam-malam begini? Tapi tunggu! Kapan dia mengirimkan sms ini padaku?

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, secepatnya aku langsung melihat rincian sms itu.

**Sender : Shikamaru (0856XXXXXXXX)**

**Received : 12:05 05-09-2010**

"A-a-a-a-APA? jam 12:05?" aku makin terlonjak kaget. Ku beranikan diriku melirik jam yang bersandar di dinding.

**Jam 19:05**

GLEK!

"JAM 19:05?" Kami-sama, berarti Shikamaru telah menungguku selama 7 jam.7 JAM!

Aku makin khawatir ketika ku tahu sedari sore hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ku sibakkan gorden jendelaku, dan ku onggokkan kepala melihat keadaan diluar. Ya ampun, kulihat petir mulai menyambar-nyambar, angin kencang berhembus, aku yakin diluar sangatlah dingin.

"Apa Shikamaru masih menungguku? Bila masih, betapa teganya aku membiarkan dia sendiri di sekolah yang sepi dengan keadaan cuaca seperti ini. Dia bisa sakit, bahkan bisa. . . **mati**!"

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat.

"Ma-ma-ti? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Menghapus pikiran mengerikan yang baru saja melintas di otakku.

Kalau dia masih menungguku, berarti aku jahat sekali ya? Membiarkannya menunggu seperti itu untuk meminta maaf padaku, padahal aku marah karena masalah yang sepele, sepele sekali! Betapa jahatnya aku!

Aku gelisah, aku khawatir. Khawatir bila nanti akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Dan bila itu terjadi, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri! Tidak akan pernah!

Kegelisahan ini tak kunjung mereda, bahkan kini aku mondar-mandir tak karuan di kamarku, aku sangat bingung, "tapi . . Heiii! Mungkin saja sms tadi itu hanya iseng atau tipuan, agar aku mau mengasianinya dan memaafkannya. Agar dia terlihat lemah di mataku. Huh! Dia itu kan seorang Nara Shikamaru, mana mungkin mau menunggu selama itu hanya demi hal yang dia anggap merepotkan!" aku mendengus.

Pemikiran itu membuatku lebih tenang, walau kesal. Kini aku telah merebahkan diriku di kasur.

**Tik . . tik . . tik . . .tik**

Sang waktu terus berputar, jarum jam cepat sekali bergerak.

Jujur! Aku sebenarnya tidak bisa tenang, takut kalau Shikamaru memang masih menungguku dan dia serius.

"Oh ayolah Temari, tenang! Dia tidak mungkin menunggumu!" aku berusaha memejamkan mata, tapi kejolak apa ini? Kejolak yang aneh, yang menyuruhku untuk . . .

. . . .datang!

**GLEGAR** **. . .!**

"Oh damn! Shikamaru!" setelah mendengar bunyi gluduk yang mengagetkan itu, aku segera berlari panik menuju jendela untuk melihat keadaan diluar.

Ya ampun! Hujannya semakin deras, petir dan kilat pun makin menyambar-nyambar dengan ganasnya. Suara gluduk pun menggema di seluruh penjuru. Dan angin, angin berhembus sangat kencang. Aku rasa ini badai. Dan Shikamaru? Bila aku tidak datang, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya nanti.

"Aku harus pergi!" segera aku mengenakan jaketku dan mengambil payung dengan gelisah. Aku pun segera berlari turun ke lantai bawah rumahku.

**-Di bawah-**

Kulihat Gaara dan Kankuro sedang menonton tv sambil memakan popcorn. Huh! Mereka ini! Diluar sedang badai, malah bersantai seperti itu! Keterlaluan!

Ugh, ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu. Aku harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Gaara mengizinkanku keluar di tengah badai seperti ini.

Aku masih berpikir sambil mondar-mandir di sekitar mereka, sampai suatu suara membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Sedang apa kau neechan?" Kankuro yang heran pun bertanya.

Gaara menatapku dengan sorot mata keheranan.

"Ti-ti-dak kok," aku tidak mungkin menjawabnya, Gaara pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku!

"Neechan jujurlah,aku melihat ada kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran di mata neechan," ugh! Gaara memang peramal, dia bisa mengetahui segala yang aku pikirkan.

"Tidak kok! Suer!" aku membentuk tanganku menjadi huruf V.

"Neechan," Gaara terus mendesakku. Oh adikku, tolong jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan seperti itu! "neechan bermaksud keluar di tengah badai seperti ini?" Gaara melihat dengan teliti seluruh pakaianku, jaket, payung, dan didekatku ada sepatu boot.

"Apa? itu benar neechan? Nekat sekali kau!" diam kau Kankuro! Jangan ikut-ikutan! Itu bisa memanasi Gaara.

"Sungguh kok, hehe," aku tersenyum garing. Mereka mulai menonton tv lagi, tapi aku yakin mereka masih belum puas dengan jawabanku, apalagi Gaara!

Aku melanjutkan untuk berpikir lebih keras. Hemm, kalau kabur? Apa berhasil ya? Ku gelengkan kepalaku, tidak mungkin! Gaara pasti mencariku. Dan kalau ketahuan, bisa mati aku! aku terus berpikir sambil menyentak-nyentakan HP ke tanganku. Tanpa sadar, 2 pasang mata itu terus memerhatikanku.

"Kau benar-benar aneh neechan," suara Kankuro mengagetkanku.

"Eh?" aku menoleh padanya.

Gaara semakin menatapku tajam, mencari kebohongan dan kekhawatiran di sorot mataku. Dan aku yakin dia menemukannya!

"Neechan," suara Gaara semakin memberat, menatap tajam, dan mulai berjalan ke arahku.

Aku mulai terpojok, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Neechan, aku mohon jawablah pertanyaanku," Gaara menatapku semakin tajam. "apa neechan berniat keluar di tengah badai seperti ini?"

"Mmmm i-i-tu se-sebe-narnya, i-i-tu, aduuhhh," keringat dingin mengucur di selauruh tubuhku. "sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang menungguku, Gaara! Dia, dia me-menungguku dari tadi siang, a-aku takut te-terjadi apa-apa dengannya Gaara," jelasku dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

Tatapan mata Gaara sedikit meredup.

"Teman?" Gaara memicingkan sebelah matanya.

"Argggghhhh! Baik-baik aku akan berkata jujur padamu Gaara!" aku berteriak frustasi, dipikiranku kini hanya tentang bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru, "jadi, seseorang-seseorang yang berarti untukku, sedang menungguku, dia sudah menungguku sejak tadi siang Gaara, aku mohon izinkan aku keluar Gaara, karena jika tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya nanti, a-a-aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya Gaara. Ka-ka-karena-" Ucapanku terputus karena tangis.

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA, GAARA!" aku mencengkram baju Gaara, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah neechan, AYO!" ujar Gaara sambil memakai jas hujan dan melempar kunci mobil pada Kankuro.

"Eh?" aku terheran-heran dengan tindakan Gaara.

"Cepatlah neechan, kau mau orang yang kau cintai itu mati, hah?" Kankuro berkata sambil berlari keluar menerobos hujan.

Aku tersenyum terharu. Terima kasih adik-adikku . . . .

**Cinta itu merepotkan!**

Badai yang menghantam Konoha memang sangat dahsyat, hampir seluruh pengguna kendaraan memilih untuk berhenti dan tidak melanjutkan perjalan. Tapi tidak untuk pengendara mobil Merzedes Mclaren SLR berwarna merah gelap itu, mobil itu menerobos jalan yang tengah diguyur hujan. Badai pun tidak dipedulikannya!

Kankuro, berjuang mati-matian untuk tetap berjalan menembus hujan deras. Memfokuskan konsentrasi pada jalanan, berusaha agar tidak terjadi kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Mobil itu melaju perlahan tetapi pasti, hanya dengan satu tujuan, Konoha High School!

Gaara, sang adik terbungsu tidak tinggal diam saat sang kakak tersayangnya, Temari bergidik ngeri dan tubuhnya menggigil, dia merangkul Temari, menenangkan, berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih aman. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Temari, yang jelas saat ini dia ingin cepat sampai tujuan dan mengutaran seluruh perasaannya sebelum terlambat.

**CIITTTT….!**

Entah, apakah sekarang Tuhan bersikap adil atau tidak. Sebatang pohon tumbang persis di depan mobil keluarga Sabaku. Menghalangi jalan sehingga mobil ini tidak bisa melaju lagi.

"SIAL!" Kankuro menggerutu sambil membanting setir mobil. Ngerem mendadak saat hujan memang membahayakan, hampir saja mobil ini tergelincir.

Berbeda dengan Kankuro, si bungsu Gaara tetap tenang. Ada 3 hal yang sedang dia pikirkan. Pertama : bagaimana caranya agar cepat menyingkirkan pohon besar yang tumbang itu? Kedua : bagaimana caranya agar Temari tetap tenang? Ketiga : apakah lelaki yang dicintai kakaknya itu akan baik-baik saja?

"Neechan tenanglah dulu. Aku dan Kankuro-nii akan berusaha agar kita bisa meneruskan perjalanan," ujar Gaara.

"Tidak! Aku akan bantu kalian," gusar Temari.

"Sudahlah nee, kau cukup diam dan perhatikan. Serahkan saja semuanya pada kami!" ucap Kankuro mantap.

Kedua kakak-beradik Sabaku ini pun turun dari mobil,menyiapkan tenaga dengan mantap. Berusaha menyingkirkan bongkahan kayu itu. Dan yap! Dengan sekali ancang-ancang, kayu itu pun disingkirkan. Hmmm betapa kuatnya kakak-beradik ini. Percaya atau tidak percaya Temari hanya terpana melihatnya.

"Brukk"

Pintu mobil ditutup. Pertanda kakak-beradik itu telah kembali kedalam mobil.

"Baiklah neechan, kita akan berangkat!"

**Cinta itu merepotkan!**

**Shikamaru POV**

Merepotkan! Aku tidak pernah membayangkan ini terjadi, menunggu seorang gadis selama 7 jam membuatku hampir mati kedinginan. Bayangkan saja, ditengah hujan, kilat, bahkan angin kencang, aku malah menunggu di bukit. Bodoh! Entah apa yang membuatku jadi seperti ini, bukankah hujan-hujan begini enaknya tidur? Haahh~ aku sendiri sebenarnya belum mengerti apa itu pengorbanan, tapi apa yang seperti ini dinamakan pengorbanan?

7 jam! Bukan waktu yang singkat! Apa kau berniat tidak datang dan menyiksaku disini, Temari? Tapi, seorang laki-laki harus memegang janjinya. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang! Pasti!

**Normal POV**

Sekujur tubuh itu gemetar, menanti hadirnya satu sosok yang ia nantikan. Hawa dingin yang menusuk tidak dipedulikannya. Kematian pun siap dihadapinya! Apa kalian tahu untuk apa dia disana? Menghabiskan waktu dengan penantian yang tak menentu, menyiksa dirinya sendiri, hanya untuk sebuah pengorbaan pada gadis yang ia rrr…. Cintai? Entahlah, yang perlu kalian tahu, tubuhnya kini menggigil hebat, seluruh tubuhnya pucat, berani sumpah kalau kalian akan prihatin melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Dia terus menatap gerbang sekolah , menanti dan terus berharap. Dia tarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. . .

"Haaaahhh Te-ma-ri, mungkin kau haahh tak akan datang, dan mungkin aku akan tumbang setelah ini, hmmm pupus sudah harapanku, selamat tinggal te-ma-"

"SHIKAMARUUU!"

Sebuah suara samar-samar terdengar (samar-samar gimana? Kenceng gitu -.-"). Dari kejauhan nampak seorang wanita sedang berlari tergesa-gesa, mencari sosok yang dia anggap paling MENYEBALKAN saat ini.

"Te-ma-ri" dengan keadaan fisik yang sangat memprihatinkan, Shikamaru memanggil lemah wanita itu.

Temari, menangis begitu melihat keadaan lelaki di hadapannya, dengan wajah dan seluruh badan diguyur air hujan, badan gemetar, bibir pucat, rambut berantakan, dan badan yang sudah tidak kuat lagi berpijak (kyaaaa ada gembel! –plaaakkkk- o)

"Bodoh! Kau sungguh-sungguh BODOH!" sambil menangis, Temari menghampiri Shikamaru yang tengah berlutut tidak berdaya itu, dibaringkan tubuh Shikamaru dan kepalanya menyender di atas paha.

"Haha, akhirnya kau datang"

"Hiks! Bodoh! Siapa yang menuruhmu tertawa, hah? Coba lihat keadaanmu, kau hampir mati bodoh! Siapa sih yang menyuruhmu nekat menunggu sampai seperti ini? kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana? Kau pikir kau kuat, menunggu ditengah hujuan seperti ini selama 7 jam, kau pikir aku tidak-"

"Sssstttt!" Shikamaru memotong pembicaraan Temari dengan menaruh telunjuknya di ujung bibir Temari. "Apakah kata 'bodoh' merupakan panggilan sayangmu terhadapku?" goda Shikamaru padanya.

"Huuh! Jangan menggoda dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu deh!" Temari memukul pelan bahu Shikamaru. "Ummmm jadi, hal penting apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku, bodoh?" tanyanya. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Temari.

"Haha. Kau penasaran dengan itu?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Ughhh! Aku tidak mungkin capek-capek datang kesini jika aku tidak penasaran , BODOH!" umpat Temari.

Air muka Shikamaru mendadak berubah, wajahnya suram sekali. "Jadi, kau datang kesini hanya karena itu? Apa tidak ada perasaan khawatir dengan keadaanku?" tanyanya.

"Bukan begitu! A-aku, juga-ummmm-sebenarnya-sebenarnya ju-juga mengkhawatirkanmu kok!" ucap Temari sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Haha, mukamu aneh sekali saat ini!" ledek Shikamaru.

" Iiiihhhh ! kau menggodaku ya? Uhh, kalau begitu aku tarik lagi kata-kataku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhawatirkanmu, mau sakit, mau pingsan, mau mati, itu terserahmu! Huh!lebih baik sekarang aku pergi saja, tidak ada gunanya juga aku disini. Kau selalu saja-"

"Aku mencintaimu" potong Shikamaru.

Dalam sekejap Temari diam membisu, bahkan tubuhnya tak mau digerakkan. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Shikamaru baru saja menyatakan cinta?

"Hah?" dengan masih tidak percaya, Temari hanya tercengang.

"Cih! Apa perlu ku ulangi lagi? AKU MENCINTAIMU wanita cerewet!"

"Kau se-se-serius?"

"Tidak! Aku bercanda!" ucap Shikamaru sebal. "Aku serius, cerewet!"

Plakkk

Temari menanpar pipinya sendiri. Tidak percaya akan semua ini, baginya ini seperti mimpi.

"A-aku, a-aku, umm kalau aku tidak mencintaimu bagaimana?" tanyanya pura-pura angkuh.

"Mana mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku, buktinya kau selama ini dingin padaku karena aku pernah bilang kau hanya teman kan? lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari kalau kau tidak mencintaiku? Hah?" cecar Shikamaru.

"Huuh, terserah kau lah," gerutu Temari, "tidak romantis"

"Aku memang tidak romantis, romantis itu merepotkan!" ujar Shikamaru, "aku mohon wanita cerewet, kau jawab pertanyaanku sebelum aku terkapar disini," lanjutnya.

"Pertanyaan apa? bawel!" Temari berlagak marah agar bisa menghilangkan rasa malu dan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi, aduh apa itu namanya?" Shikamaru hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Pa-pa-car bodoh!"

"Iya, kau mau tidak menjadi pacarku?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Kau sangat sangat sangat sangat tidak romantis! Masa menembakku seperti salesman yang menawarkan barang sih!" gerutu Temari.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menggerutu. Tapi aku memintamu untuk jawab 'mau' atau 'tidak'" ucap Shikamaru.

Temari hanya terdiam sambil mendengus.

"Cepetlah jawab sebelum aku pingsan, wanita cerewet!"

Temari hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk lemas.

"Huh syukurlah, aku bisa pingsan dengan tenang kalau seperti ini. tapi, kalau difilm-film itu kan, sehabis menyatakan cinta, laki-lakinya akan dicium kan? aku akan menagihnya nanti!" ucap Shikamaru mengejek Temari.

"UGGHHH! LEBIH BAIK KAU PINGSAN SEKARANG SAJA BAKA SHIKAMARU!"

**Owari-The End-Fin**

Yahhh aku tau kok, tanpa kalian bilang juga aku tau kalau fic aku ini lebay, shikamarunya OOC sangat, akhirnya gak jelas, gak memuaskan dan gak romantis, aku juga tau kalau alurnya kecepetan, aku juga tau aku gak pantes jadi author, aku tau aku Cuma author abal yang sangat sangat sangat jauh karyanya dari author-author senior T_T tapi aku berharap, aku bisa menghibur kalian dengan segala kekurangan fic ini, dan tetap menjadi author yang MENGHARGAI KARYA ORANG LAIN.

Yosh, fic ini tamat dan sampai jumpa di fic-fic nu-chan lainnya. Masih ada fic Sasusaku nu-chan, ShizuneGenma juga ada, jadi silahkan mapir ke profile saya! XD sekedar pemberitahuan, saya juga akan mencoba membuat fic di fandom bleach, dan saya akan menghadapi **UJIAN NASIONAL**. Jadi maaf kalau saya akan lama hilang dari peradaban FFN ini. kalau kalian kangen? Search aja **Momochibi Nunu **atau **Nu-Hikari Uchiha FFN di facebook **#gamparbolakbalik**. **dan insya allah, saya akan menerima request atau apapun setelah lulus SMP, nyahahaha oke? Aku hanya minta satu dari kalian, Wish me luck and please review #dikuburidupidup


End file.
